Body fluid collection, for example collection of blood samples for performing diagnostic tests, can be used to assess and inform the health of individuals. Early detection and reliable diagnosis can play a central role in making effective therapeutic decisions for treatment of diseases or managing certain physiological conditions. Detection can involve identification of disease-specific biomarkers in human body fluids that can indicate irregularities in cellular regulatory functions, pathological responses, or intervention to therapeutic drugs.
Many individuals, however, may not relish the process of having blood drawn from their bodies, possibly due to association with pain, cuts, bleeding, sharp objects, sight of blood, fear of infections, etc. Typically, venous blood collection of a subject is performed at external facilities such as hospitals, skilled nursing facilities, and outpatient environments such as primary care physician (PCP) & specialty hospital clinics, surgery centers, occupational health clinics, or physician offices. The blood collection process can be tedious and time consuming for individuals who have to visit those facilities for blood draw, and for healthcare personnel who can have to attend to multiple patient encounters within a single day.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices and methods that enable blood collection to be performed easily and conveniently by users, and that can decrease users' reliance on traditional healthcare facilities for blood draw.